1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable decoration, and more particularly to an illuminated inflatable decoration that will produce a motion by itself as a passer-by goes through the inflatable decoration.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorations at exhibitions, fairs etc are often inflatable objects because they are convenient to store and transport when deflated yet can rapidly be expanded to a huge, eye-catching size. An inflatable object in accordance with prior art comprises a gastight inflatable body, a mounting base and an air pump. The inflatable body is mounted on the mounting base and is built into a significant shape, such as a cartoon figure, an inanimate animal-like object or a mascot etc to improve its attraction. The mounting base is placed on the ground to stand the entire inflatable object. The air pump connects to the inflatable body via hollow tubes and pumps ambient air into the inflatable body to swell or distend the inflatable body to become a huge size.
However, a conventional inflatable object is static for display and has no capability to provide any illuminated features. Such a conventional inflatable object is going to finally become unattractive to the crowds at the exhibition. In addition, especially in a dark place, the conventional inflatable object is hard to see clearly and cannot attract effectively the attention of people.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved illuminated and dynamic inflatable object to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an inflatable decoration that will cause attractive motions, such as waving hands, produce blinking lights and sound to attract attention when a person passes through the inflatable decoration such that will increase business promotion and advertisement effects for the inflatable decoration.
The inflatable decoration comprises an inflatable body and a dynamic controlling device mounted in the inflatable body. The dynamic controlling device comprises a pulling cord connecting to the inflatable body, a cord driving motor used to change a length of the pulling cord, multiple illuminating elements mounted on the inflatable body to produce lights, a speaker to produce sound, a controller used to control the cord driving motor, the illuminating elements and the speaker to work and a sensor electrically connected to the controller to detect the motion of a passer-by. Therefore, when a person goes through the inflatable decoration, the motion of the person will be detected by the sensor such that the controller actuates the cord driving motor, the illuminating elements and the speaker to cause a motion for the inflatable body, lights for inflatable decoration and sound.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.